warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Vor/Quotes
After Update 13.7, all of Captain Vor's quotes are now spoken in English. However, the old Grineer quotes have been kept, and have been matched with the English equivalent. Note that not all quotes are translated correctly. In-Game Lore Quote During "The Call" Trailer *''"Brig ot koot" - "Bring it out."'' :: *''"Tak hram."'' - "Take him." :: *''"Argh, kos klhem!"'' - "Argh, kill them!" :: During the Tutorial *''"Hlesk gkk."'' - "Let's go." :: *''"Hmm...Tenno...Gar ahgre moh'ne."'' - "Hmm... Tenno... You are mine." :: During Vor's Prize During the first mission: *"Brig ot koot." ''- "Bring it out." *"I see the Lotus has tried to wake you... pity she's too late!" You're MY prize now, Tenno." *"No!... We are taking this one with us!" *"Salvage team, why have you not reported in?" *"My decrepit heart is pounding! This one is stronger than the rest. Lock the area down! This Tenno is mine!" *"Grineer, my sons, prepare the reinforcements. We need that Tenno." *"Tenno, are you afraid? You cannot hide from these old eyes. I've marked you. You will return to me." During the second mission: *"The Ascaris is working... breaking through. I see the shadows of your mind." *"As every moment passes, the Ascaris burrows deeper. Revealing you." During the third mission: *"We've been wrong all this time. Tenno do not control the Warframe's divine energy. The Tenno ARE that energy. Each Warframe you control is merely a glass shaping your furious light." *"The Lotus must be desperate to send you fetching greedy fools from the Corpus." *"Now the Ascaris has burrowed deep enough to give me influence. Shall we see how your shields work?" During the fourth mission: *"Soon the worm will be in your spine and I will control this Warframe of yours... I will purge your doting mother and bring you home." During the fifth mission: *"You have murdered my sons and disgraced me before my Queens. But soon the Ascaris will complete its task and bring you to me." *"The Ascaris has reached your mind and rendered your Lotus mute. you will return to me... over your own free will." *"You are mine." During fifth mission interlude: *"This part of your journey is over, Tenno. I admire you for your struggle, but now... heheh... I am part of you." *"We Grineer are millions strong, but with a flaw. We are... diseased. Rotten. Sterile. But now, we have ''you!" *"I did this for my love, my Queens. They will forgive my insubordination when I deliver you to them." *"Our love will be reborn as we feed on your divine blood. Our children will flourish without disease. And I will die, at last, at peace. Father. Grandfather." *"What do you think you are doing?!" *"What a waste." During the sixth mission: *"You have murdered my sons and disgraced me before my Queens. But soon the Ascaris will complete its task and bring you to me." During the final confrontation: *"I could have saved the Grineer but they cast me out. Maybe it's not too late to draw your divine blood." :: *"I will put you down like a rabid Kubrow." :: *Standard taunt quotes during fight. During Devstream 32 Ending Trailer :Queens: "We tire of failure. Who put their faith in you, Admiral?" :C. Vor: "You did! I have a life debt..." :Queens: "To repay in Tenno blood!" :C. Vor: "I understand..." :Queens: "Do not awaken the vipers! Do not study them! Crush these eggs BEFORE they hatch! This, we command!" :C. Vor: "My Queens... klos aki (this time)-" :Queens: "Take the rail to Pluto! Borrol''Warframe - Let's Meet: Ian Hulbert: https://warframe.com/news/lets-meet-ian-hulbert is in command now, Captain Vor."'' :*Camera blacks out as Captain Vor scowls at the transmitter.* :: During an Assassination Mission Taunts *''"Hu see gar!"'' - "I see you!" ::Grineer: ::English: *''"Garrg maakhuug klos tkk eaasy!"'' - "You're making this too easy!" ::Grineer: ::English: *''"Aankler reaar Tenno!"'' - "Another dead Tenno!" ::Grineer: ::English: *''"Fkr tuh Kwueens!"'' - "For my Queens!" ::Grineer: ::English: *''"Hahah! Streigkl tk kle Grineer!"'' - "Hahah! Strength to the Grineer!" ::Grineer: ::English: *''"Gar klees rus ser vise res!"'' - "Your corpse will serve us well!" ::Grineer: ::English: *''"Gar rus chu'nas, kle'ahn krikun."'' - "You will join us, one way or another." ::Grineer: ::English: *"Die!" :: During Battle Introduction *''"Dos'err Tenno. Gar gle'aun gar Lotus; reaar sek kt'ayhr tekh rhu."'' - "Foolish Tenno, do you realize your Lotus has sent you to die?" ::Grineer: ::English: When Using Abilities Summoning in Troops/Shielding Himself *''"Shu deglam, distrak klem!"'' - "Shields down... distract them!" ::Grineer: ::English: *''"Grineer, attaf!"'' - "Grineer, attack!" ::Grineer: ::English: *''"Feer me!"'' - "Cover me!" ::Grineer: ::English: Deploying Nervos Mines/Using the Orokin Laser *''"Fre'arun kon klos!"''- "Play with this!" ::Grineer: ::English: *''"Klos rus rurt!"'' - "This will hurt!" ::Grineer: ::English: *''"Klos kn'i reaar g'rounah kalhut!"'' - "This one has your name on it!" ::Grineer: ::English: Upon Defeat *''"Urgh... Klos os ni'sk varr..."'' - "Urgh... This is not over..." ::Grineer: ::English: Corrupted in the Void Taunts *''"Look at them, they come to this place when they know they are not pure."'' :: *''"Tenno use the keys, but they are mere trespassers. Only I, Vor, know the true power of the Void."'' :: *''"I was cut in half, destroyed, but through its Janus Key, the Void called to me. It brought me here and here I was reborn."'' :: *''"We cannot blame these creatures, they are being led by a false prophet, an imposter who knows not the secrets of the Void."'' :: *''"Behold the Tenno, come to scavenge and desecrate this sacred realm."'' :: *''"My brothers, did I not tell of this day? Did I not prophesize this moment?"'' :: *''"Now, I will stop them. Now I am changed, reborn through the energy of the Janus Key. Forever bound to the Void."'' :: *''"Let it be known, if the Tenno want true salvation, they will lay down their arms, and wait for the baptism of my Janus key."'' :: *''"It is time. I will teach these trespassers the redemptive power of my Janus key. They will learn its simple truth."'' :: *''"The Tenno are lost, and they will resist. But I, Vor, will cleanse this place of their impurity."'' :: When Using Abilities Along with these new speeches, Corrupted Vor also says the same ability lines as his non-corrupted version, with a slight echo effect added. *''"Impressive, pity you must die!"'' :: *''"That will not happen again!"'' :: *''"I offered you glory, and you choose this?!"'' :: Upon Defeat *''"This death is temporary. My existence is forever. I cannot be destroyed!"'' :: *''"Behold, they cut me down but still, I speak. I am energy and I cannot be destroyed!"'' :: References Category:Boss Category:Quotes